


drive me mad, boy

by callunavulgari



Series: Crossover Drabble Meme Collection [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He goes back to New York after his and Cora’s road trip ended with him watching her step onto her plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drive me mad, boy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was written for a crossover meme prompt, which asked for Percy Jackson/Derek Hale. While it is Percy that he hooks up with, I didn't think that one mention was enough to consider this a crossover, so feel free to think of him as an OC.

He goes back to New York after his and Cora’s road trip ended with him watching her step onto her plane. He’s not avoiding Beacon Hills, there are actually things that he needs to finish taking care of in New York. Things like cancelling the lease on his and Laura’s old apartment. It’s been nearly two years, but shortly after her death he’d set it up to be taken directly out of his bank account. At the time, he’d thought, why cancel the lease? It wasn’t like he was about to stick around.  
  
But now, two years down the line and with his little sister flying out of the country without him, he figures that he should stop kidding himself. There was a reason that he hadn’t gone with her when she’d asked. Whether that reason had more to do with infinite energy bound tight within pale skin or helping Scott be a better alpha… Well, even he wasn’t entirely sure yet.  
  
He takes care of what he needs to, gathers up what he can of his and Laura’s things, and shoves everything he could possibly need in the backseat of his car. Then, because he’s not entirely stupid enough to go back to Beacon Hills sexually frustrated, he stops at one of the clubs that Laura used to drag him to, and picks someone out of the crowd.  
  
If that someone happens to be young with pale skin, dark hair, and a hell of a mouth, well, he certainly isn’t going to tell anybody.  
  



End file.
